O outro lado da promessa
by Visconde
Summary: Depois de tanto tempo correndo em busca do seu maior amor, como viver com o peso da perda e seguir em frente?


E ai gente!

Vamos lá, essa é uma fic que está no meu computador a muitos meses e então resolvi postar.

Ela é meio que uma continuação de uma outra fic minha: "Promessa". Então sugiro que a leiam antes.

E Naruto não me pertence, logo não tenho onde cair morto.

* * *

Já não sei mais distinguir o que é dia ou o que é noite. Já não sinto o sabor de nada que sou obrigada a empurrar garganta abaixo a não ser o gosto do meu próprio sangue de tanto morder e forçar meus lábios com meus dentes, talvez seja um jeito de me lembrar que infelizmente ainda estou viva, que não morri junto dele, que não segui ao seu lado até o fim.

Acho que agora é o começo da noite, talvez eu saiba pelo barulho dos bares lá fora se enchendo de gente que assim como eu, espera sentada a morte vim bater-lhe a porta. A diferença é que eles esperam sentados em um bar com uma garrafa de saque a sua frente, enquanto eu espero... apenas espero.

Ouço algumas batidas pesadas do lado de fora da porta, talvez seja a tão esperada morte. Sim, talvez ela finalmente venha me abraçar, assim como fez com a única pessoa que eu um dia amei. Mas será que a morte bate na porta antes de entrar?

Ouço alguém chamando meu nome. Não pode ser a morte, será que ela tem o dom da fala? Mas mesmo que tivesse não poderia ser ela, a morte não teria a mesma voz de Uzumaki Naruto. Ouço algumas poucas palavras saindo da boca dele, não consigo me concentrar em quase nada do que ele fala, consigo distinguir apenas umas poucas palavras, algo como _"me desculpe"_, _"ele não vai voltar"_, _"eu estarei sempre aqui"_ e alguma coisa sobre uma promessa idiota.

Minha mente novamente se perde na escuridão, talvez seja a raiva ou a angustia ao ouvir Naruto dizer o nome dele, do meu amado Sasuke. Não sei exatamente o que disse pro loiro sair tão arrasado e em um estado tão ruim como o meu agora, talvez a dor tenha tomado conta de mim e eu devo ter dito algumas coisas sem sentido para ele. Nesse momento só me lembro de algumas palavras do que eu lhe disse, algo como _"eu o amava"_, _"eu queria ter morrido junto dele"_, _"a culpa é sua"_ e alguma coisa sobre uma promessa que não foi cumprida. Lembro-me dele ter dito antes de sair que nunca iria desistir de mim, que não iria me abandonar nunca, falou também alguma coisa sobre Sasuke também ter levado um pedaço de seu coração junto com ele, mas mal sabe ele que o maldito Uchiha havia levado mais do que apenas um pedaço do meu coração.

Volto a observar a porta do quarto, ainda estou esperando esperançosa que a morte entre por aquela porta. Algumas pessoas dizem que a morte toma a forma da pessoa que nós mais amamos, assim fica mais fácil de aceitarmos a morte de braços abertos. Eu nunca realmente acreditei que isso fosse verdade, mas nesse momento estou me agarrando desesperadamente a essa possibilidade, poder pelo menos mais uma vez poder ver o rosto dele seria reconfortante, ou só mais doloroso ainda... Talvez eu nunca chegue a descobrir.

Não sei ao certo se o tempo está passando, há algum tempo não estou perceptível quanto noção do que é realidade. Mas eu sinto que estou voltando a sentir coisas como o frio, fome e principalmente dor.

Novamente alguém está batendo na minha porta. Novamente vejo que não se trata da morte, talvez a morte não venha como a pessoa que nós amamos, mas sim como a pessoa que mais precisamos em momentos difíceis como este, alguém loiro e irritante.

Ouço ele me dizer algumas palavras, agora tento me concentrar no que ele diz.

_"Eu disse que não iria te abandonar nunca Sakura-chan."_

Ele não precisava me dizer aquilo, mas de certa forma eu queria que ele me dissesse. Percebo que ele não está com o sorriso de sempre, nem com o brilho nos olhos azuis como o habitual, mas eu sabia que ele não continuaria sendo a mesma pessoa de sempre, mas acreditava que ele era a única pessoa que conseguiria me fazer levantar.

_"Desculpe-me... por tudo que eu disse."_ – digo num sussurro, parecia que eu não falava há anos.

_"Tudo bem, nós não estávamos muito bem aquele dia. Mas eu te __**prometo**__ que nunca mais você vai ficar assim... eu não vou suportar se você também se for Sakura-chan"._ – me respondeu o loiro me abraçando cuidadosamente.

O calor do corpo dele tomou conta do meu rapidamente e eu senti que ele estava tão frágil quanto eu, ele também precisava de mim, assim como eu sempre precisei dele.

Talvez eu realmente tivesse que continuar a viver. Talvez ainda não fosse a minha hora de ser abraçada pela morte, mas agora sei que vou esperar o dia em que verei o rosto de Sasuke novamente sem estar num quarto escuro e depressivo, sem estar nesse estado deplorável em que estou agora.

_"Baka... nunca mais me faça nenhuma promessa."_


End file.
